twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Herb Melnick
Dr. Herbert Gregory Melnick, played by Ryan Stiles, is Myra's older brother, Judith's second husband, Jake's doctor and later stepfather and Charlie Harper's friend. History Herb was born sometime in the 1970's that was never specified. He was a nerd in High school and was often called "Big Bird", due to his height of 203cm. He mentioned never having his first date until college, were he claimed to have stopped wearing yellow shirts and lowered his standards. He was married once, but she passed away and in Judith and Herbs early relationship he mentioned "no alimony got to love that" and Herb just gave Alan a look. Herb was Jake's pediatrician when he met Judith, and after she divorced Alan, they dated in the second season. They broke up, but got back together in season four, and got married. Alan at first didn't like the idea, until he learned he wouldn't be paying alimony anymore. The wedding was in many ways a disaster, days before Charlie slept with Myra, Herb's sister and grew to genuinely like her, though she broke up with him because she was engaged, and later Herb's ex-fiance locked Alan in a closet with her and kept shouting his name all through the ceremony to make it appear they were having sex. Herb's marriage to Judith was very much like Alan's marriage to her, often leading Alan to give Herb tips on what to do. Alan and Herb are actually good friends much to Judith's dismay. Herb even allows Alan to move in with him and Judith after a fight with Charlie, and even gets Alan's stuff before deciding to hang out at Charlie's. Whenever he and Judith have a fight Herb tends to hang out at Charlie's house, which usually annoys Charlie. When Herb was kicked out for an extended period of time, he bought prostitutes for him and Charlie, however he feels so ashamed before doing it he goes running back to Judith. Judith and Herb have sex and Judith gets pregnant, though unbeknownst to Herb she also had unprotected sex with Alan-- either could be the father. When Judith was in labor Herb broke his leg, and had to be treated himself, leaving Charlie to be Judith's coach. Herb had the daughter named Mildred, or "Milly" as she is more commonly called. Herb has been described as the best Judith's ever had. Herb is also on a water polo team and in a barbershop quartet. In the Season 9 premiere, Herb briefly appeared during and after the funeral of Charlie Harper. He was saddened by the loss of his good friend, Charlie Harper, who gave him advice for 5 years prior to his unexpected death. He appeared in three episodes so far in Season 9. He has yet to make another appearance this current season. Trivia *He is oblivious to Charlie's sex references when he is gardening, but the way he gardens helps his sex life. *Was named Greg in his earliest episodes during season 2, but this was changed when he became a recurring character in season 4. *Despite loving Judith, she seems to treat him in the same cruel and unfair way she did Alan. *He loves playing with model trains, plays waterpolo and sings in a barbershop quartet (The Two Finger Rule). He also enjoys gardening. *During high school, he was nicknamed "Big Bird" because of his tall height and habit of wearing yellow sweaters. *Herb got punched by Alan Harper or Charlie Harper. *As of Season 9, Herb and Walden are the only people who consider Alan a friend of theirs Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 9 characters